This invention relates to a method of sealing a thermocouple lead or other small diameter wire, cable or tube in a thin wall. In more detail, the invention relates to a method of penetrating thin sheet metal with an instrument lead and sealing the opening. In still more detail, the invention relates to a method of penetrating thin sheet metal with a thermocouple lead in a direction substantially parallel to the plane of the sheet metal and sealing the opening.
In many installations it is necessary to run instrument leads from the interior through a wall to the exterior thereof. For example, this might be done if it is necessary to monitor the temperature within the installation with a thermocouple. The simplest way to accomplish this undoubtedly would be to drill a hole in the wall, pass the instrument lead through the hole and seal the hole. Several difficulties are encountered by this procedure. For example, the amount of sealing surface is determined by the thickness of the wall being penetrated and is accordingly limited to such an extent that the seal constitutes a point of weakness. Also the instrument lead comes out of the hole at right angles to the wall and would have to be bent twice at right angles to pursue a course substantially parallel to the plane of the wall.